Warriors High School
by WarriorCatSwagg
Summary: The Warrior cats are in highschool.. (And they're humans just fyi) Rated T just in case... Contains LeafxCrow BramblexSquirrel and more. Read and Review and all that jazz!
1. Mondays Suck

I wake up to the racket of my alarm clock. I groaned and then turned it off. Of course another lazy weekend came and went. I peeped over at my sister; she was still asleep as always. I arose from my bed and shook her awake. "Squirrelflight… get up." I said a bit ruder than usual. She growled and threw a pillow at me without opening her eyes.

"No… It's too damn early." She grumbled pulling the covers over her face. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. My hair was a mess; every strand went in a different direction. I quickly brushed and combed until it looked halfway decent. My bangs were in my face like they always were. I rushed back into my room, sis finally got up. I tried not to laugh when I saw her hair, it was longer, thicker and curlier than mine and ginger. I was just a plain old brunette. At school, I swear I'm not exaggerating; my sister gets ALL the guys. She has the perfect hourglass body every guy wants, long flowing hair, beautiful green eyes and flawless skin. Sadly for them, she was taken.

I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt. Brushed my teeth, and put on my glasses. Sis was still in the bathroom, doing her makeup. She always takes so much time doing it. For me, all I put on was some eyeliner which took about 30 seconds to do. I went downstairs to make myself some cereal. By the time I was done eating, I noticed that we still had plenty of time. Finally my sister made her way down the steps. I gasped when I saw what she had on.

"Well?" She posed cutely asking for my approval. She wore a super low-cut floral shirt with ruffles. I shook my head when she 'adjusted' her boobs to make them look bigger.

"You KNOW they'll dress code you, sis." I told her. "You've been dress coded millions of times for showing too much…cleavage." I reminded her. She laughed.

"Oh come on." She whined. "The shirt's fine. Be honest with me is it pretty?" She posed again; sort of like those girls on Facebook. I had to be honest with her.

"Okay I admit you look really hot." I rolled my eyes. "But you know that'll attract unwanted attention…not just Brambleclaw."

"Oh please." She pouted. "No one else is interested in me." I shook my head again. She was blind to the fact that she was a boy magnet. She froze when she heard mom's voice.

"Girls… are you ready for school yet?" Mom called from upstairs. Squirrelflight immediately grabbed one of my sweatshirts from the back of the kitchen chair and pulled it over her head.

"Er… Yeah we are!" my sister called back pulling her curly hair out from inside the sweatshirt. By the time mom came downstairs, sis just acted like nothing was going on. "Hehe, Brambleclaw's driving us to school today." She beamed.


	2. Science Projects

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked looking in my direction. I nodded. "Okay when's your Knight in Shining Armor going to be here?" Mom laughed.

"No mom I'm not obsessed I swear!" sis told her. Mom just laughed some more.

"Oh please. Trust me, I was your age once, that's all I'm gonna say." Mom said opening up the fridge. Squirrelflight just shrugged her shoulders and gazed out the window, waiting for her love to arrive. I sighed. It would be nice to have someone. But I had better things to worry about right now… School was my main focus at the moment. Sis always told me that would change once I got a little crush but I didn't believe her.

"He's here!" Squirrelflight jumped up and got her backpack. I got mine too and said goodbye to mom. When I opened the door, sis bolted out. I saw Brambleclaw step out of the car to give my sister a hug and a kiss. She giggled and pulled the sweatshirt off.

"Woah…" Brambleclaw just stood there, wide-eyed. "You look amazing." Sis blushed.

"T-Thank you." She said in reply. I snorted. She acted so different around him.

"Hey, Leafpool." He waved at me. I weakly waved back and said 'sup. We jumped in the car and drove up to the school; it was only a few blocks away but pretty far on foot. I got tired of listening to their lovey talk so I put in my earphones. I guess my volume was pretty high because my sister started singing along to "Decode" by Paramore. I laughed and turned down the volume.

"Oh come on I was jamming out." My sister pouted.

"Your voice was drowning out my music…" I replied. When we arrived at school, the couple continued to talk. They talked mostly about other people, or lovey talk. I made my way to first period without saying goodbye; they needed their time alone anyways.

First period was Science. I took a seat in the back as always. We could sit anywhere in this class. Usually no one took the seat next to me… but today was different. Crowfeather, a guy in a few of my classes, sat next to me today. I quickly glanced over at the guy; I didn't remember him being this cute. He had jet black hair with his hair going over his eyes a bit. I had to admit he was gorgeous, totally my type.

"Um..hi" I finally had the courage to say.

"Hey there." He said back, looking up at me. I had finally noticed his eyes, beautiful and blue. I felt my face get hot as I tried to think of words to say.

"So… what made you sit here today?" I stammered. Ugh I admit that was a dumb question. I sounded as if I didn't want him here, which wasn't true.

"Heh, Well I have no friends in this class whatsoever and you seem pretty nice." He simply said looking in my direction. That little remark made me smile like an idiot. I giggled and said thanks. I admit it, I sucked at flirting.

Class began and a project was assigned to us, it was on galaxies and astronomy. The good thing was, for once we could pick our partners. The whole class jolted out of their seats to find a partner to work with. I sat there awkwardly; Crowfeather and I glanced at each other occasionally.

"Well…Leafpool?" He began.

"Yes?" I replied not looking up.

"Want to be partners?" Crowfeather asked. I wanted to just fist pump I was so happy, but he'd think I'm a weirdo.

"Um yes of course." I tried my best not to smile when I answered… It didn't work.

"Awesome."

We began working instantly; I got the poster board and some markers. Our handwriting was completely different but we both had pretty good penmanship. His looked more like a cursive and mine was perfect print. We made our astronomy project neat and pretty. Being discrete, I took a quick look at the other projects. Some weren't even started and most of the class was just goofing off. They were most likely blowing it off until the last minute, like my sister. She did that constantly but I have to admit she was a pro at pulling it off. She usually ended up with a grade of a low B.

"We're ahead." Crowfeather said looking around the room.

"I noticed." I replied taking a look at ours. The writing and work was about 50/50, that was a good thing.

"We should call it quits for today." Crowfeather said coolly. I agreed and we spent the remaining class time talking. Just talking. He was real fun to be around and made me laugh. When the bell rang for second period, I went to put the project on the teacher's desk. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What's your number?" he asked with a pen and piece of paper. I told him to hold on and wrote my number down. "Kay thanks." And we both made our way to second period.


	3. Sister Troubles

I sighed happily as I skipped to my next class. _History_ I mumbled under my breath. History was outside in the portable classrooms. I continued to skip down the sidewalk to my destination, not caring how many stares I got from those stuck up snooty preppy girls. I stopped skipping halfway out of breath. Skipping wasn't the greatest idea. I urgently needed to hit the gym. As I continued my merry way, I got an awful look from Nightcloud, I think her name was. I rolled my eyes and just kept on walking. She wasn't worth my time.

The day went by fast. As I looked for my sister, something didn't feel right. My sister and I were super close. We get vibes, whenever one of us is in danger. Before I knew it, I noticed an earsplitting racket coming from behind the dumpster. Of course, being curious me, I went to check out what was going on. I couldn't believe what I saw.

I saw my sister and Tawnypelt. Fighting. No one tried to break it up, by the looks of it my sister would end up with a black eye. I could barely see what was happening; the wave of guys screaming and trying to film the fight blocked everything. I fumed when Tawnypelt threw my sister against the wall of the school, continuing to throw punches. The impact could've hurt her; sis was tiny compared to Tawnypelt. My sister had been in many fights before so she blocked most of the blows. But I was done. I dropped my backpack on the floor and ran in. I roughly pushed Tawnypelt down, surprised at my strength when she hit the hard concrete. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. I heard some guys saying "come on" or "dammit" since I broke up the fight. I didn't care.

"You're so weak." Tawnypelt stood and did that stupid hair flip all the girly girls did. "Only a weak bitch would need her sister to help her with a fight." With that crude remark, my sister jolted up.

"Just shut you whore mouth." My sister sighed and ran off to the ditch sewer looking thing. Laughs and disrespectful names were called after her. I ran after her, even though we'd be late getting home. I didn't care. In my eyes family always came first.

"Squirrelflight." I said tapping her shoulder when I finally found her sitting on the rail. I noticed a long scratch across her chest, a bruise on her arm, and some scratches on her face. She sighed.

"Hey…." Her voice sounded shaky.

"What happened between you and that other chick?" I asked. My sis lowered her head. I already knew she was about to bawl.

"T-Tawnypelt... she was calling me names… said her brother didn't deserve me… I defended myself but… she attacked me." My sister's voice continued to trail off as she told me the story. A tear rolled down her face. "Now she's… trying to… break us up…!" My sister burst into tears. I hugged her and told her everything would be fine.

"Brambleclaw won't break up with you just cause his sister doesn't like you." I reassured her. "If he truly loves you how much he says he does, he'll stay with you no matter what, sis." I concluded. Squirrelflight finally put her head up.

' "I guess you're right…" My sister admitted. "Thanks you always cheer me up, Leafpool." She said hugging me. I was happy, she was happy. Squirrelflight's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"It's a text." My sister said checking it. "Brambleclaw."

"What'd he say?" I asked her.

"He wants to drive us home…" She mumbled.


	4. Awkward Dinners

**Dang it's been nearly a month since I updated this... I guess I'll continue since a few people seem to like it. I know this Chapter sucks but I felt that I needed to update this. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

Thankfully, Brambleclaw and my sister had worked things out. In the car he said: "I wouldn't leave you for something as stupid as that." He told her. "I love you too much." My sister blushed and tried to hold back tears.

"I love you too…" My sister replied with a shaky voice. When we arrived at our house, the couple hugged and started kissing for what seemed like hours. I was starting to wonder if they forgot about me standing here. After about five minutes of their sloppy kissing, I loudly cleared my throat signaling for them to stop.

"Alright babe," Brambleclaw told my sister. "I gotta go. I love you." He said giving her a hug. Squirrelflight hugged back.

"I love you too…" she replied. I giggled. They were so cute together I think it'd even hurt me to see them break up. They said their final goodbyes until tomorrow; I went ahead, knocking the door. Sis followed shortly after. Mom answered the door at last.

"Where's your key, Leafpool…?" Mom asked me with a bit of a firm tone. I pulled it out of the small pocket on my backpack."

"Here I just didn't feel like digging for it, heh." I said nervously putting in back in. Mom just nodded and let us inside. Mom glanced at sis's shirt once and shook her head. We ate dinner in almost silence. I could tell my sister was trying to avoid the topic of school. Dad finally broke the silence.

"Well…" he began. "Squirrelflight what's up? You're usually so hyper." My sister jolted up from her plate.

"W-what? Who said my name?" She said in a sluggish way looking around frantically. Mom giggled.

"Thinking about Brambleclaw?" Mom smiled putting a cute emphasis on his name. Squirrelflight's face turned red.

"So what if I am…" She grumbled and continued to eat. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Brambleclaw, eh?" He tapped his foot, which usually meant impatient, or angry.

"Yes." Mom told him. "He's her little boyfriend!" Squirrelflight groaned and took a sip of her water.

"Hmmm…." Dad began. "How far have you gotten with this boy?" That question made my sister practically spit out her drink.

"Do I really have to answer that?!" She squealed.

"Well I want to know if he's trying to take advantage of you." Dad told her. Sis growled.

"You really wanna know?" she murmured with hair going over one eye. Dad nodded. "Ugh… well kissing. That's all." Dad just gave her an 'ok' and we finished dinner.

I quickly finished my homework and took a shower; I got out and put on some pajamas. I checked my phone to see that I had a text saying "Hey it's Crowfeather." My heart jumped. I immediately wore the goofiest smile ever as I texted him back. We mostly talked about school or just gossip. Before I knew it, the clock read eleven. I told him I'd see him tomorrow and put a heart for fun. He said "byee" and did the same. I was the happiest person alive.


	5. Time of the Month

I drowsily awoke from my deep slumber the next morning. I still didn't have to wake up until another hour passed. I could hear my sister muttering in her sleep. I took a peek over to her bed. Her hair looked like an orange matted mess. I attempted to drift off to sleep again; the second I felt my eyelids get heavy, the alarm went off. I sluggishly threw my arm on the snooze button. "Wake up, chica." I said throwing a pillow passing by my sister's bed. She replied with an annoyed groan.

"Noo." She whined throwing the pillow back at me. I dodged it.

"Haha you really do suck." I joked. She growled and lunged at me, my head hit the carpet floor.

"I'm not in the mood, dammit!" she said wrestling me.

"What the hell… relax, please? Are you on your period on something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She got off me, glared, and then started making the beds. I hunched my shoulders and got up to get ready.

Brambleclaw drove us again today. I ended up falling asleep in the car. I felt a hand slap my face when we arrived to school.

"Wake up, wake up!" my sister said shaking me. I pushed her away.

"Okay I get it!" I mumbled stepping out the car. Brambleclaw laughed.

"You both are acting kind of pissy today." He told us. I closed the car door and crossed my arms.

"She started it." I said giving my sister the evil glare. She blinked a few times.

"Me? You're the one who pissed me off when I didn't have my coffee yet!" she said in her squeaky voice. I just blew her off with a 'whatever' and walked to the front of the school.

"Hey girl, you look tired." Crowfeather told me when I walked into 1st period. I nodded.

"Yup, tired and pissed at my sister." I said drowsily sitting down.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She's just acting like a bitch…" I mumbled putting my head on the desk.

"Hey, look up for a second." He told me while tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said getting up. Before I knew it, he was hugging me. I felt my face get hot. He smelled amazing. I hugged back after a while.

"You looked like you needed a hug." He said releasing from the hug. I nodded.

"Thanks…." I said quietly, still blushing. My day had been made right then and there.

Lunchtime rolled around quickly today. I took a seat across from Brambleclaw and my sister. I could tell he was trying to be nice to her but my sister kept ignoring him. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and I saw Crowfeather.

"My friends are being idiots. Can I sit with you?" he asked pointing to the seat next to me. I nodded quickly.

"Yes… Please do." I said glancing at my sister. He nodded and sat next to me. We sat kind of close to each other. I felt his arm brush against mine and I apologized like crazy. He chuckled. Squirrelflight gave me looks so evil, that I could feel her eyes piercing into my soul…

"You guys dating?" Brambleclaw asked pointing to the two of us. The table fell silent. I shook my head.

"Uhm.. no?" I replied. My sister snorted.

"It looks like it." She said in an annoyed tone. Crowfeather wrapped an arm around me and held me close.

"You jealous?" He joked. My sister rolled her eyes. I could feel his heartbeat.

"You're blushing, sis." Squirrelflight said giggling. I hid my face. I'm not too good at hiding my emotions…


	6. When the time is right

I walked home alone a lot these past weeks, I needed some thinking time. Never before have I had an actual crush. It kind of took my focus away from the important things, like school. 'How do I already feel this way?' I thought to myself. 'I just got to know him…' When I arrived at my house, I unlocked the door and barged in. Shortly after my dramatic entrance, I felt a buzzing in my jeans pocket, Crowfeather had texted me. I answered it quickly smiling like an idiot the entire time I typed.

As I did my homework we continued texting. One of his messages caught my eye… It read: 'We should hang out ;)' The thought of being alone with him made me blush. I texted him and said I would, being thankful for the timing. I had just finished my homework. Deciding to freshen up, I re-did my makeup and put on some more decent apparel. My sister noticed me gussying up and looked quite satisfied.

"Oooh, you look cute. Where are you going?" Squirrelflight asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm just hanging with Crowfeather." I replied simply trying not to sound suspicious. My sister exhaled and gave me a weird look.

"He's not really the best guy for you, sis." My sister told me quietly. I frowned.

"We're not what you think we are. We're just friends." I informed her. Squirrelflight just rolled her eyes.

"That's how it starts." She said walking away. I shook her off. I didn't want my mood to be ruined over petty things.

I arrived at the middle school, where Crowy- I mean, Crowfeather said to meet. Surely enough he was there before me.

"Hey girl." He said hugging me. I returned the embrace.

"H-hi.." I shakily replied. As the time went on, being around him was simply amazing. He was funny, sweet, and very cute. We walked around the perimeter of the school, just talking. I kept noticing how cute his smile was. As we walked I kept feeling his hand brush mine. I ignored it, assuming it was an accident. After a while he went for it, we began holding hands. My eyeballs looked over at him, noticing that he was neutral about this. I had to ask what this was…

"Wh-why are we doing this?" I asked him. He hunched his shoulders.

"Who knows?" He said. I could tell he was holding back something. I tapped my chin.

"There has to be a reason." I said stopping to face him. His face got a little red. I tapped my foot to show that I awaited an answer. He took both my hands and sighed.

"I'll tell you when the time's right." He told me while looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back. As I did, everything around me seemed to merely vanish. I didn't let go, neither did he. I longed to be in his arms forever, but all good things come to an end. My phone buzzed and ringed, making us both let go. I answered it, not looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I asked the mystery caller.

"Get your ass home, I need help with dinner!" My sister's pitchy voice screamed at me. I told her "whatever" and hung up.

"Looks like I have to go…" I told him.

"Aww…" He said sadly. We hugged shortly for one last time before saying goodbye. I ran home as fast as I could.

When I arrived, a huge puff of steam took me by surprise. I knew at once that my sister was trying to cook.

"Why are you cooking…?" I asked closing the door behind me. My sister sighed in relief and ran over to hug me, I almost lost my balance.

"Dad's sick… And mom left out to get medicine." She panted. "She left me to make dinner and stuff but you know I'm no good at that!" I took a look at what my sister was 'making' I cringed a little bit.. It didn't exactly look… edible.

"Oh… Gosh." I said trying not to upset her.

"I know. I know!" she shook me. "Just help me okay?" I nodded and got to work, the kitchen had to be cleaned and I had to get rid of my sister's disaster of a meal. 'When the time is right… What could that mean?' I thought to myself.


End file.
